The heart of the matter
by Laffo
Summary: Voila comment je vois les choses après le 4x07! spoilers saison 4 !
1. Chapter 1

Héhé ! bonjour tout le monde ! voici ma première fanfiction de castle, et ma première fanfiction tout court :p

Mon histoire se situe après le 4x07, donc attention SPOILERS !

bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Assise dans le canapé, en face de mon psy, j'étais prête à commencer un nouvel entretient . L'enthousiasme n'était toujours pas au rendez vous, mais je m'efforçais de faire bonne figure. Même si mon psy était un expert pour lire en moi et démêler le vrai du faux, je préférais me donner du temps avant de devoir me confesser librement. J'essayais donc de garder un air détendu, bien que mon état actuel ne l'étais plus. En effet, le braquage de mon partenaire, dans cette banque m'avait secouée, bien plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Et même après plus d'une semaine, je n'étais toujours pas passée à autre chose.<p>

J'entendis mon psy prendre la parole.

« - Kate, j'ai entendu dire que vous avez participé à l'arrestation des braqueurs de New Amsterdam »

Visiblement il avait su prendre une longueur d'avance, et préférait rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet. J'allais devoir être franche et honnête. Après tout, j'étais venue pour ça. J'hochais la tête pour lui répondre positivement. Et une boule commençait à se former dans ma gorge. Ca n'allait pas être facile. Il poursuivit.

« -Vous voulez en parler ? »

Je restais silencieuse, comment parler de cette affaire ? Bien sur, il était naturel pour moi de parler de la prise d'otage, de l'explosion des responsables, de l'enquête qui avait suivit, cela faisait parti de mon métier. Mais comment expliquer la peur qui m'avait habitée pendant tout ce temps ? La peur de perdre mon partenaire, mon.. Je ne savais même plus comment le définir.

L'homme, assis en face de moi, dut apercevoir les traits de mon visage se crisper. C'est pourquoi, il me laissa un instant pour m'exprimer. Il était conscient du mal que j'avais à me confesser, et quelque part, cela me rassurer. Je lui souris faiblement. Il fallait que je sois claire. Toute cette affaire était relative à ma peur de perdre Castle. Je ne me le cachais pas.

« -Castle était parmi les otages » finis-je par lâcher spontanément.

« - Je sais » répondit-il calmement. « - comment avez-vous gérer cela ? »

Voila, on y était. C'était le moment de me lancer et enfin, dire la vérité.

« - J'ai eu peur. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est normal, non ? J'ai cru ne plus jamais le revoir. »

Je sentais le besoin de rationnaliser mes sentiments. Ca n'avait aucun sens, c'était stupide de croire cela possible. Mais il fallait que je trouve de la normalité dans ce fait la, simplement pour être capable de l'accepter .

Le psy acquiesça.

« - Dans une situation comme celle-ci, il est parfaitement compréhensible de ressentir ce sentiment »

On était d'accord. Ma réaction était logique et attendue. Cela m'apaiser quelque peu. Cependant, il marqua un pause, décolla son dos du fauteuil, se redressa et croisa ses doigts devant son visage. Il prit alors une attitude plus sérieuse. Son regard était maintenant fixer sur moi. Il reprit la parole.

« -Par contre, il semble évident, malgré la fin de cette enquête et le fait que votre partenaire soit sain et sauf, que vous éprouvez toujours cette même peur. Je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous ne l'expliquer pas. Vous avez toujours peur de le perdre. Et cette pensée vous terrifie. »

« - je, euh .. Oui. Mais enfin ca n'a pas de sens ! » Je tentais de m'expliquer : « Quand je suis rentrée dans cette banque, que j'ai vu qu'il allait bien, je me suis sentis soulagée, terriblement soulagée. Mais maintenant, je… je suis constamment inquiète pour lui. »

Je commençai à m'emporter. Il fallait dire qu'il avait réussi à me cerner parfaitement. Je me levai du canapé. Je ne pouvais plus le regarder en face. Peut-être par défense. Lui tourner le dos était plus facile à cet instant. Je fis quelques pas, puis finis par m'assoir sur le rebord du canapé. Je baissai mon regard et le focalisai sur mes mains . Je savais que mon comportement ne faisait que renforcer l'avis de mon psy, mais j'étais incapable de réagir autrement.

« - Kate, calmez vous, s'il vous plait »

Je relevai la tête, prête à retenir quelques larmes.

« - Je devrai mettre fin à ce partenariat. » lançai-je sans même m'en rendre compte. Mes paroles avaient dépassées ma pensée. Comment avais-je pu dire une chose pareille ? Il était clair maintenant que j'avais perdu le contrôle de la situation.

« -Pardon Kate, mais je crains de ne pas comprendre votre raisonnement. Pourquoi vouloir prendre une telle décision ? »

Il essayait de me pousser à bout. Je savais qu'au fond, il pensait avoir la réponse. Il voulait simplement me l'entendre dire.

« - Je n'essaie pas de fuir. » Répondis-je sur la défensive.

« - Vraiment ? S'en est pourtant une belle illustration. »

« -je.. Non ! C'est juste que… » je reprit ma respiration « je ne sais plus comment agir avec lui. J'ai l'impression d'être dépendante de lui. »

Si je me sentais mal à l'aise tout à l'heure, ça n'était rien face à ce que je ressentais à présent . Heureusement, c'est à ce moment la que mon téléphone sonna. Je le sortis de ma poche et m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait d'un appel d'Esposito. Le psy me fit un signe de la tête pour m'autoriser à répondre. J'écoutai mon interlocuteur puis je raccrochai rapidement. Espo venait de m'indiquait qu'un corps venait d'être retrouvé en ville. Je m'excuser auprès du psy, lui expliquant que je devais mettre fin à notre rendez-vous plus tôt que prévu. Il accepta. Mais avant même que je ne sorte de la pièce, il me lança une dernière remarque.

« - Kate, attendez. Vous savez très bien pourquoi vous éprouvez ce sentiment, seulement il est temps pour vous de l'accepter. Pour aller de l'avant. Être heureuse.»

Je lui lançai un regard timide, et quittai les lieux rapidement. Une nouvelle enquête m'attendait.

* * *

><p>Pour la suite, ça dépend de vous, si vous aimez ou non ! :p<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Le trajet entre la scène de crime et le bureau de mon psy était long. En plus, la circulation dans les rues de New York, à cette heure, n'arrangeait pas les choses et je savais que mon retard finirait par susciter des questionnements. C'est seulement après trente bonnes minutes, coincée parmi les voitures, que j'arrivais à destination.

Je remarquais la présence de Ryan et d'Esposito, visiblement déjà occupés à interroger les témoins. Lanie était située un peu plus loin, accroupie face au corps de la victime, elle effectuait ses premières observations. J'aperçus enfin Castle, un peu en retrait, qui semblait m'attendre avec un café à la main.

« Je vous ai apporté votre café, mais il doit être froid maintenant » lança-t-il, avec un air un peu déçu.

« Ce n'est pas grave, merci Castle » . Il était 10h du matin, j'avais déjà bu deux cafés, mais même froid, je ne pouvais pas refuser un troisième de la part de Castle. Je bus rapidement une gorgée, et m'avança vers Lanie. Mon partenaire semblait intrigué par mon comportement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Les lignes jaunes de la police délimitaient la scène de crime sur une large zone, avec habituellement beaucoup de passage. Elles marquaient cruellement le contraste entre le reste du quartier plutôt aisé, et la noirceur du meurtre qui venait d'avoir lieu ici. Malgré tout, le corps inerte n'était pas vraiment exposé. Il était presque caché, à l'entrée d'une petite ruelle, dissimulé par d'immenses poubelles.

« Hey Lanie! Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« Hey ma belle ! Enfin parmi nous ! Je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir »

« J'étais coincée dans les embouteillages, c'est tout » répondis-je de la manière qui se voulait la plus neutre possible.

« Oh allez, ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu as passé ta soirée chez un gars super sexy, et que tu avais du mal à te lever ce matin » me rétorqua elle, toujours fidèle à elle-même.

Je vis mon partenaire déglutir face à cette remarque.

« Crois-moi Lanie, ce n'est pas le cas »

« Eh bien ca devrait pourtant ! Ca te ferait beaucoup de bien tu sais ? » dit-elle sur un ton enjoué avec un petit sourire, fière de son franc parler.

Souhaitant vite passer à autre chose, je lançais un regard vers la victime.

« Tu en es ou avec lui ? »

« Notre victime s'appelle Jack Gibbons, J'ai trouvé son portefeuille dans la poche de sa veste, il a reçu trois coup de couteau dans l'abdomen.

Je me tournai vers Castle, il grimaçait en portant sa main sur son ventre. Son attitude me fit sourire.

« Il lui reste plus de 400 dollars donc ce n'était pas un vol » continua ma meilleure amie.

« Wah qui se balade avec autant d'argent sur lui ? »

« Oh et bien ca m'est peut être déjà… » commença Castle.

« Castle ! » dis-je, alors que Lanie lui adressa un regard noir.

« Peu importe, ca n'a pas d'importance » poursuivit-il pour essayer de se rattraper.

« Yo Beckett » lança Esposito en arrivant vers nous, accompagné de Ryan.

« Hey, vous avez pu tirer des infos auprès des témoins ? »

« Pas vraiment, apparemment personne n'a vu ou entendu quelque chose »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas » continua Lanie « d'après l'état du corps, je dirai que le meurtre a eu lieu entre 3 et 5h, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde pour voir ça»

« Oui mais, on a récupéré les vidéos de surveillance du magasin d'en face, peut être qu'on pourra avancer avec ça » dit Ryan, en me montrant plusieurs Cds .

« Bon boulot les gars »

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Bon allé, on se rejoint au 12th »

Je fis signe à Castle de me rejoindre dans ma voiture, pendant que les gars partirent discrètement s'acheter des beignets. Lanie rangea ses affaires, et resta avec l'équipe scientifique pour prendre en charge le transport du corps jusqu'au labo. A peine installés dans la voiture, mon téléphone sonna. Il s'agissait du Dr Burke.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger encore une fois ce matin, Détective Beckett, mais j'aimerai savoir la date de notre prochaine séance. Vous êtes partie tellement rapidement tout à l'heure, que nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en parler »

« Euh oui, pardonnez moi » commençai-je, mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler de ça à coté de Castle. « Je risque d'être vraiment occupée pour les prochains jours. Je peux vous rappeler en fin de semaine, si ca ne vous dérange pas ? »

« C'est entendu. A bientôt »

« A bientôt »

Je raccrochai rapidement et Castle me regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« Alors Lanie avez vraiment raison tout à l'heure, quand elle parlait de votre soirée ! » Il essayait de rester détaché par rapport à cette situation mais je sentais bien que ma réponse le préoccupait.

« Non Castle, elle se trompait » Je mis le contact et démarra la voiture. J'espérai qu'il mette fin à cette conversation. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur aujourd'hui, et il dut le sentir. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence total.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je garai la voiture juste à l'entrée du 12th.

« Kate on pourrait avoir une conversation »

« Maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire. Vous semblez distante »

« Non Castle, je vous assure, tout va bien »

« Alors vous étiez ou se matin ? Pourquoi vous êtes arrivée en retard ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'étais dans les embouteillages, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de monde sur la route entre mon appartement et la scène du crime »

« Vous mentez » affirma Castle.

« Quoi, comment… ? »

« Avant de recevoir l'appel d'Esposito, je suis passé chez vous, je pensais qu'on aurait pu déjeuner ensemble »

« Oh… »Je ne savais plus ou me mettre, je n'avais qu'une envie quitter cet espace clos pour ne plus avoir à supporter le regard accusateur de mon partenaire. Il savait que je lui cachait la vérité et je n'avais pas d'échappatoire.

« Est-ce que j'ai droit à une explication ? »

« Je suis désolée Castle, c'est compliqué » Il semblait un peu en colère contre moi.

« Je comprendrai si vous ne souhaitez pas en parler. C'est juste que… »

« Je vois un psychologue »

« ..je m'inquiète pour toi » termina t-il.

On avait parlé en même temps, maintenant confus tout les deux, on ne savais pas quoi rajouter .

« On devrait sortir de la voiture, rejoindre les autres, ils doivent se demander se qu'on fait » dit Castle pour briser le silence. Il connaissait les raisons de ma thérapie, mais il était loin de se doutait que ce qui me perturbait le plus en ce moment c'était lui, et simplement lui.

« Oui allons y »

Il m'adressa un sourire sincère, comme pour me rassurer. La discussion n'était pas terminée, mais je savais que Castle me lancerai du temps pour la reprendre dans de meilleures conditions, quand je serai préparée.

« merci Castle »

« Pourquoi ?»

« Pour ne pas avoir mal pris mon mensonge et pour me laisser le temps de tout vous expliquer »

« Always »


End file.
